The Christmas list
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: What does Edward get from Bella for Christmas? Sorry, no lemon! Just Santa being a peepin' tom. so who goes on the naughty list? I dedicate this to all Christmas lovers, and because my b-day is already here! yay! enjoy!


"Oh, Edward, I don't want today to be over just yet…" I mumbled into Edward's shoulder sleepily as we pulled up into the Cullen manor in his silver Volvo.

"_No. Way_." I said as I stared at the house. I guess I sort of resembled a deer caught in headlights with the way my eyes were opened so widely.

"What's wrong, love? Don't you like it? Alice spent all five minutes preparing it for you," he said with smugness clear in his voice.

I turned to look at him incredulously.

"_Like it?_ Edward, it looks like a freakin' amusement park!" I yelled as I pointed at the house that seemed to be glowing from within.

If I thought Alice had overdone it with my birthday party, I was wrong.

This was _much_ worse.

The trees were decorated with the lights once again, and red and green Chinese lanterns decorated all the windows. Above every doorway and window, a giant mistletoe _tree_ hung there, white, gold, and silver streamers twisted together wrapped themselves around the entire house. Between the usual trees already apart of the ground, Alice had put in real pine trees, each one decorated with lights, tinsel, and little balls, and a gold star that shone atop each tree. Alice even had those light up lawn ornaments, and candy canes that she stuck into the ground bordering the house. I looked up, and just gaped. There was a sign on the roof with lights, and an arrow pointing to their chimney (they had a chimney? Gotta ask Edward about that later…) with the words '_Welcome Santa! Enter here!'_

Why did she have to do this to me? What kind of torture would I have to endure?

"Alice, I'm going to kill you," I threatened under my breath as I exited the car, and I knew she would be able to hear me.

I heard her tinkling laughter as we entered the house.

"Bella!" I heard her shriek as she nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Be careful with her!" Edward growled, and Alice stepped away to put an arm around Jasper, who just gave me an arm pat, doing his best to resist my blood.

Esme was much gentler with her hug as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Welcome, Bella dear. You don't know how pleased we are to have you join us for Christmas."

"Actually Esme, I'm so glad that you want me here. It means a lot to me that you consider me apart of the family," I said, wiping a tear away.

Carlisle came and also gave me a hug, and afterwards, Edward yanked me away from Emmett's bone crushing hug. Rosalie was even making an effort to be nice for Christmas.

"Well, Bella," Alice chirped excitedly, "I don't know how you usually do things with Charlie, so you'll be doing things my way!"

Everyone groaned, even Jasper. I turned to Edward, who was rolling his eyes, probably from seeing in her mind what she had planned.

"C'mon Bella! Hurry up!" Alice pleaded as she dragged me over to the couch. And it was then that I noticed their giant Christmas tree.

It was at least 11 feet, and was probably decorated with everything from the Christmas aisle at Wal-mart.

"Alice, did Santa Claus throw up in here? 'Cuz I can definitely see why he wouldn't want _this_ disaster in his toy shop! Alice, I think _I'm_ going to be the next one to up-chuck here if I have to look at it any longer."

"Told ya Alice," Jasper said.

"It's _perfect_!" Alice said angrily. Everyone just laughed.

"Fine! Can we please just open presents first?"

"Okay, Alice," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Yay!"

"Bella, please take our gift first," Esme said in her soft voice.

"Oh, Esme, you shouldn't have! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Of course we did, dear," she said. "It's from both Carlisle and me."

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle."

I opened the lid of the rectangular box and gasped.

Inside were two first-class tickets to Hawaii, and a brochure for a beautiful resort. I looked at the brochure and saw pictures of the sun shining down on the beaches and pools.

"Thank you so much, both of you," I said, close to tears. Then I looked at Edward.

"Wait, what about Edward? He can't go in the sun, so…" I trailed off, but Edward just looked at me with a smug crooked smile.

"Easy, love. We fly to Hawaii, I wear a lot of clothing, and then we take a boat to Esme's private island. Easy. We can go swimming with dolphins, explore under sea caves, go fly over volcanoes in helicopters, anything you want."

"Thank you so much again, really," I repeated.

Esme laughed. "Dear, you're going to have to stop saying thank you and get used to us spoiling you."

"Yes, because I will definitely spoil you to death," Edward said into my hair.

"Our turn!" Emmett boomed.

He threw a giant box our way, and Edward caught it for me and set it on the ground. I nudged it, or at least tried, but failed miserably.

"How heavy is this thing? What's in here?"

I lifted the lid. Everyone busted out laughing once they saw my confused expression.

"Seriously, what is this stuff?"

This time, Rosalie started laughing. I looked up at her, shocked.

"Bella, its sports equipment, so you can play with us now. That's why there's so much padding!"

"Thanks, I guess. But I don't think I want to be playing with Emmett."

Once again, his booming laughter.

"So when is everyone else opening their gifts?"

"Once you open the gift from Jasper and me!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Oh no," I moaned, and covered my face with my hands.

She handed me a box and I was very frustrated when I opened it.

It was full of gift cards. No no no no no no!!!

"And look what else we got you Bella! This one is from Edward, Jasper, and me!"

I checked the box again, and sure enough, there were keys for a Ferrari. And on it there was a key chain with a shoe on it that said '_Love to Shop!'_

"You know I hate it when you guys spend money on me!"

"Bella, you are worth every penny," Edward cooed in my ear.

That brought out a small blush.

I sighed.

"Fine. But now its your guys' turn."

I took out a bunch of small packages from my satchel and passed it around. I gave everyone a small trinket of this or that, since they had pretty much everything.

"What is this?" Emmett asked, clearly perplexed.

He held up the piece of paper I got from Charlie.

"It's a freebie on a speeding ticket. I know how you drive, and so does Charlie, so, I got you that. And Charlie says it expires next week, since he's quite sure you'll be using it before that!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Bella. Not!" Emmett scoffed, clearly upset he didn't get anything better. Everyone laughed at his pouting.

"Emmett, you should be thanking Bella. She knew the perfect gift to get you," Carlisle joked.

"What about me, love? I don't have a gift," Edward teased.

"Well neither do I. But I'll be giving you yours later," I said as I kissed his nose.

Soon, all the gifts had been passed out, and we sat around the tree, laughing at old Christmas stories. And they had a lot, considering how long they had been around.

"Well, come on Carlisle. It's time to go," Esme said as she and the rest of the Cullens got up.

"Esme, where are you going?"

"Well, we're giving you and Edward some time to yourselves dear." She smiled and kissed my forehead and Edward's.

"Wait! Bella, come here," Alice said and the next thing I knew, I was in Alice's ginormous bathroom.

"Alice…"

"Here Bella, put this on." And she shoved some material into my hands.

I shrugged my shoulders and slipped into the article of clothing.

Once I finished, Alice was in there with me.

"Alice! What is this? I can't wear this!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and started blushing.

It was a strapless red silk dress that ended mid thigh, and had that white puff stuff bordering the top and bottom hems, and had a wide black belt with bells around it, and looked like someone ripped apart Santa's costume and turned it into this.

"Hold on," and Alice stuck a Santa hat on my head. "Perfect! Your costume is complete!"

"Why do I need a costume Alice? Its not even Halloween, so why do I need to dress up? And it is way too revealing!"

"Silly, this is my gift to Edward!" Alice giggled.

"So, dressing me up is your gift to Edward?"

"Yes, exactly, so get your bootie down there!"

I walked down the stairs and it felt like my whole body was on fire from blushing.

Emmett burst into laughter as soon as he saw me. When Edward heard him laughing, he turned around to face me.

He looked angry.

"Alice, what is that piece of trash?!" He said, angrily pointing in my direction.

"Edward!" Esme gasped, horrified, and smacked the back of his head. "Don't speak of Bella that way! You are supposed to be a gentleman!"

I felt so rejected at hearing Edward speak of me that way.

"Oh, not you Bella. Look, there's a piece of trash on the floor, and Bella could've slipped on it and gotten hurt. Alice, watch out for her next time."

Edward realized I was still upset, and he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Bella. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," I told him and kissed his nose.

I looked around and saw that everyone had already left.

"So, Alice said that this was her gift to me," he mused as he ran his hands up and down the sides of my 'dress', if you could call it that, sending thrills through my body.

"So, what did you say you were going to give me for Christmas?"

"Well, you don't get your gift just yet, since it's only Christmas Eve," I said deviously.

"No fair," he pouted.

"Well, I guess I could make an exception," I said as I started kissing him.

O felt the cool surface of the granite counter beneath me, as Edward crawled above me without breaking the kiss.

Sigh. What a wonderful Christmas present I had received.

**Santa's POV:**

I peeped through the window of the Cullen residence to see who went on the nice list, and who went on the naughty list.

No one in the living room.

No one upstairs, in the second or third floor.

No one in the garage.

I'm sure everyone was here just a few minutes ago when I flew over their house with Rudolph.

What about the kitchen… no, wait! Hold on!

There they are!

What's this?

Oh my, things are getting hot and juicy in there! Oh, and on the kitchen counter, too!

Santa adjusted himself and loosened his coat to cool off from getting all hot and bothered from the scene in front of him.

I turned my head to the left.

"Rudolph! What ere you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" And he flew back to the sled, his nose still glowing, either from embarrassment or… yeah, just like good ol' Saint Nick.

"Uh huh. Definitely the _naughty_ list for these two."


End file.
